Here and There (Girl You Bad)
"Here and There (Girl You Bad)" is a song by Nicki Minaj from the Mixtape Beam Me Up Scotty realesed in 2009 Lyrics " Explicit |body= Ayo Corey, listen man, um, you know If there's one thing I can't stand it's, you know, these nondescripts Acting like they don't know who the hell I am You know what I mean, so that's why I gotta run down, like I'm I'm Nicki Minaj, Nicki Lewinsky, the black Hannah Montana When I do it it get done (done done) You must not know who I am I don't get the spot 'til 2 AM Don't be mad lil mama 'cause you not in Everybody wanna roll with the crew I'm in Look, they wanna know why I'm posted at the bar I tell 'em that I'm just signing posters at the bar But really, y'all know why I'm posted at the bar Y'all bitches act up I got the toaster by the bar (brraaattt!) I get cake 'cause I always gotta hustle I pump weight and I ain't talkin' 'bout my muscle Club everyday, but that hoe ain't me 'Cause I be home with the scale like do-re-mi (oh!) I mean I walk like Onami, I mean Naomi I keep the thing on me And you know it ain't a bitch that got a thing on me That's why he wanna go and put a ring on me He be like, "Oh God! Girl, you bad" He be like, "Oh God! Girl, you bad" I be like, "a million here, a million there, there A million in the air, I mean in the Lear, Lear" You must not know who I be On my way to tai chi off the LIE Don't be mad 'cause you not a ninja like me Think she badder than Nicki? That's a L-I-E Bitches know I'm half gone, I got my ski mask on You bitches is too busy getting teabagged on When I do it, it get done, two sticks in my bun Pull up in the six hun, they be fixin' to run Corset, Louis Vuitton, it be cuppin' my boobs I just left petite Vuitton, let me buckle my shoes Hold on little daddy let me fix my suit I got that presidential cooch, when he see it he salute I am the mistress, stay with the roster If you get ahead might turn your brain into pasta In spaceships, yep we came in with NASA Even out in Mars we the stars, oh my God He be like, "Oh God! Girl, you bad" He be like, "Oh God! Girl, you bad" We be like, "a million here, a million there, there A million in the air, I mean in the Lear, Lear" You must not know who I are Sucka-sucka MCs call me sire I'm the ninja my adlibs say hi-ya Tell 'em "Konnichiwa, sayonara" Listen, I am the girl, the girl they call Nicki I am young Nicki, finicky, so picky And I am like Jada, Halle and Kimora No I'm not in church but this is Christian Dior I'm not impressed, I'm not impressed with you I'mma need a lot of cheese and some mustard too Cause I get more green then the vegetable They say I'm rude, yeah I'm rude like huxtable I mean Rudy, I'm tutti fruity And I got some good cookies so they blew it and took it I'm so Marilyn Monroe When the wind blow I'm Marilyn Monroe He be like, "Oh God! Girl, you bad" He be like, "Oh God! Girl, you bad" We be like, "a million here, a million there, there A million in the air, I mean in the Lear, Lear" }} Category:Songs Category:Leaked songs Category:2012 Category:Unreleased songs